


"Why are you leaving?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [6]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bffs wei ying and jiang cheng, College AU, M/M, Modren Au, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poor Jiang Cheng, Running Away, Wen chao is not a nice person, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: It's 18 hours later in the silence of a hotel apartment that Jiang Cheng breaks his silence."Wen Chao. He… He tried…" Jiang Cheng sees Wei Ying freeze out of the corner of his eye. "... at A-Sangs party… he got me alone in the bathroom…"





	"Why are you leaving?"

He hadn't even realised anything was wrong until he saw the bags by the door. "A-Cheng?" 

A crash from his friends room echoes and Wei Wuxian flinches in spite of himself. Jiang Cheng stumbles out of his room half dressed and hia hair a mess. His face is pale and he is shaking like a leaf. 

"A-Cheng! Sit down before you collapse you fool!" 

Jiang Cheng shakes his head in response. "I-I need…. I need a lift- you need to get me to the airport now!"

"Whats going on? Jiang Cheng why do you need to get to the airport? Where are you going? Why are you leaving? Finals are next week-"

"Away. Home." Jiang Cheng interupts. "Somewhere thats not here. I'll deside when i get there but i need to leave now."

"Give me a moment."

Wei Wuxian rushes past his friend ans into his own room. He grabs his sports bag and throws a few clean outfuts in and a pair of shoes. He shoots a quick message off to Lan Zhan the dorm moniter so he wouldnt spend the night stressing that he was 'up to no good' becauae he hadnt seen him. (That was the only reason. Obviously.)

He rushes out of his room and grabs his keys off the table. Jiang Cheng is changed and twisting the pendent on the necklace Lan Xichen had given him. 

"Do you want me to call someone? Xichen?"

Jiang Cheng shakes his head and clambers into the backseat and pulls his head phones on. Casting a worried glance back at him he starts the car. 

*****

Not for the first time is Jiang Cheng thankful his parents are loaded. He purchases two tickets to canada. A long flight. Plenty of time to figure out whats he going to tell wei Ying. 

He's so lucky to have such a caring best friend. Someone who would jump to help him no matter the cost. (It's only when they are 2000 feet up does he remember wei ying is on a scholarship and cant miss too much class eithout good reason. "It's all taken care of A-Cheng. Calm down. I'm here when you're ready to talk")

*******

It's 18 hours later in the silence of a hotel apartment that Jiang Cheng breaks his silence. 

"Wen Chao. He… He tried…" Jiang Cheng sees Wei Ying freeze out of the corner of his eye. "... at A-Sangs party… he got me alone in the bathroom…"

"A-Cheng…." 

Jiang Cheng wipes a stray tear from his face. "I couldn't… I couldn't stay in that  _ building  _ any longer. It felt like the walls were closing in and i had to get out…"

Wei ying makes his way over to his friends bed hesitently. He slowwly puts his arns around him giving Jiang Cheng plenty of time to punch him or push him away. Instead his friend throws himself on him and starts sobbing. 

"I couldn't stop him…." Jiang Cheng lifts his head to look at Wei Ying and he can he can see the fear in his eyes. "What am j going to tell A-chen?!" Wei Ying watches his friends hysteria rise unable to calm him. "He's going to hate me…."

"No he won't Jiang Cheng. That man has been in love with you for years. He'll stand by you and help. Dont worry. You're not alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
